


Clearly

by mmmdraco



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Sherlock/Doctor Who, Sherlock, TARDIS and physics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearly

"Improbable."

"But clearly not impossible. Quantum."


End file.
